Memories
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: Phantom goes into labor. Lemon. Pitch pearl. Top!Danny. Explicit birth content. Rating may go up


**A/N: Ok, so, sorry I haven't written in a while. Believe it or not, I haven't spent time on the computer. That, and the sex spark just hasn't been there. But hopefully, here is something that will satisfy your pitch pearl demon ;D. Anywho, if you like me enough to follow my updates, I do have a twitter account. I mostly post shit. But once in a while I'll post a trailer of a story or a soon-to-be-uploaded warning :). So, again, thanks for the support. And, here's my twitter: DFeink**

* * *

_That night had been so magical, but that night had been the one that changed everything. I gave myself to him, after all my struggles, all my willpower, just flushed it down the toilet. I don't know what we were thinking, especially looking back now. But all that remains is me, him, and our perfectly healthy daughter, however fucked up her creation circumstances..._

* * *

"Ohhh..." I moaned, my arms wrapped around my exposed, bulging belly. The contractions were worsening, becoming closer together. I winced, lying back on our bed slowly. Danny said he would be home soon, that he would find a way to get out of school. Well, one taste of the food and he could manage it. I glanced at the clock. It was one pm. He told me that almost half an hour ago. The contraction hit again, and I threw my head back, my white hair forced into my face from the gust of air it had caused.

If he wasn't here for the birth, I don't think I could do it. There is no way to take a child out through intangibility, or I would do it. But it is so entwined with my core, if I would risk it, I could end up ripping myself apart. And what good would a superhero be if he had successfully ended his undead existence? It wasn't an option. And even if I wanted the "drugs" as women call them, I could not show my face in a hospital. First of all, I'm a dude. How could I possibly explain the pregnancy? And secondly, I'm the ghost boy. How would I get to a room at all past the sea of fans? Surely I'd be too weak to fly over them!

A breath caught in my throat as a tear wormed down my cheek. The pain was so bad, and the pressure was beginning to increase. "Bastard." I wailed out, arching my back. Why wasn't he here yet? It not only brought more tears to my eyes, it also made me sob. It made me sob like the night I had lost my virginity. Oh, that had been the night. Never did I ever imagine that somehow, I would be the one on bottom. Or that we would have sex at all, let alone become pregnant. I mean, of course I let him shoot his seed into me. He licked mine from my oozing member. It was only fair.

Still, that didn't stop the memory from taking over. How I felt, how my senses heightened, how I would have gotten hard, even through all this pain.

* * *

"_Come with me baby. Come on. Rock with me." Danny's voice cooed, rubbing his warm member against Phantom's inner thigh. Phantom was so close to being his. Just one more touch could cause the boy to rip his underwear off, and allow Fenton the entrance he was so desperately seeking. "Come on. Let me in." he whispered into Phantom's ear._

_The ghost gave a low moan, and Danny felt his body shiver. He smirked, taking this as a sign to continue. And so he did, sucking on the ghost's lobe and working kisses down his neck, showering them on his cold collarbone. _

"_Danny-" he moaned, feeling his core thrum against his partner. "Please-" It was his last ditch effort at escaping the lust that fogged both their minds. _

"_Please?" Danny echoed, feeling only more aroused. "Please what?"_

"_Stop-" Danny came down hard on the other boy's mouth, forcing his tongue through the open orifice. Their tongues danced, playing a game of "king of the mouth." Phantom moaned into Danny, losing himself further to the moment. _

_Danny felt this and pulled back, looking down at Phantom's arisen member. "You want me?" he asked soothingly, rubbing the inside of Phantom's thigh harder with his cock. _

_Phantom took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then nodded. "Do me." he whispered, pulling his __underwear off._

* * *

Oh how stupid he had been back then! Allowing Danny entrance into his own precious body! Not that he could think at the moment, much less react to the way the black-haired boy had been pressuring him. It could almost be considered rape, if it hadn't been for Phantom's willingness to let Fenton in. All he had to do was hold on to that measly strip of warning in the back of his skull, and he wouldn't be in the position he was in now.

He shook his head, wiping the tears away. Even now, it was hard to hide his arousal in what had happened. He wanted Fenton _now. _Even though he was in labor. It didn't matter.

When the rolling contractions had given him a slight break, he took his jumpsuit pants off. They would only get in the way, and he couldn't deal with them getting bloody. He did, after all, only have the one suit. And his underwear...well...he could steal some of Danny's later.

He threw his pants and underwear on the floor and moaned, feeling something gush from his anus. A shiver ran through him as he realized what it had to be. He gulped, pulling his legs apart and putting his hand down there. Gooey, warm liquid surrounded the hole, and he knew it couldn't be blood. It wasn't thick enough.

"Please...come home." he whimpered to the air above him, feeling the contractions come back with a vengeance, as the pain was much more intense, and the pressure was becoming unbearable.

* * *

"Come on! Come onnnnn!" Danny hissed to himself, his hand raised as he jittered in his seat. "Mr. Lancer!" he yelled, his patience wearing thin.

"To Kill A Mockingbird, Daniel!" the old man yelled back, dropping his chalk on the little shelf beneath the black board. "What do you want?"  
Danny stood up and ran to the front of the room, plucking the 'Bathroom Pass' off the chalkboard and waving it in Lancer's face. "I've only been shaking for the past half an hour!"

Lancer glared at him, but also noticed how worried and uneasy the boy looked. "Are you alright, son?" he asked simply. "Are you feeling alright?"

Danny felt he could be sick, hearing the mental cries of his lover. "I won't be if I don't get the fuck out of here!" he yelled, running out of the room with the hall pass.

Phantom's cries had been increasingly more desperate, leaving Danny feeling nauseated, and as though he was going to burst into tears. This was when his lover needed him most, and he was stuck at school, waiting for the damn teachers to let him 'piss.' "Fucking asshats." how could anyone be so stupid as to avoid a waving hand that has literally been in the air for 30-fucking-minutes? If he wasn't shaking from the ice in his veins, he would've been shaking from anger.

"Phantom, baby." he called through his mental connection to his lover.

"_Danny!"_ the boy cried back.

"I'm on my way. You just stay calm." he instructed, trying to hide the desperation even his mind's voice most definitely had.

He ran into one of the bathroom stalls and slammed the door shut, almost breaking it off its hinges. He grimaced. The noise would surely attract attention, but it didn't matter. There was an emergency at hand that was more important than school property, though he wouldn't like to be the one explaining why the stall had been damaged.

"_Please! Please Danny!" _Phantom wailed on a contraction.

Danny gulped, being ripped out of his thought process. He could _feel_ the pain in his lover's voice. It was now or never. He dropped to the floor and crawled out from under the locked stall door. Then, he ran, taking a flying leap through the window, and landing two floors below on the ground.

* * *

"_I love you, Phantom." Danny whispered, gently forcing his index finger through Phantom's entrance. The intrusion was so warm, it made the ghost arch."Did I hurt you, baby?"_

"_No." Phantom gulped, his eyes shut. "No." _

_Danny held Phantom's hips up to his member and thumbed the inside of the cold hips roughly. "Just one more." and he pushed his middle finger in as well. Back and forth the motion went, opening __Phantom up further with each swift touch. It was almost time for the real thing. _

_Phantom kept his eyes closed for a reason. The touch was so soft, the feeling so good, but he knew in his core that he shouldn't like it, that it was wrong. He was being fucked by himself. Losing his virginity to his human half. But that didn't stop the two from fitting together so perfectly. They just belonged together, almost as though the Fenton Ghost Portal had meant for this to happen._

_Danny looked down at his other half's throbbing erection and licked the tip of the cold flesh. "Are you ready?" he asked innocently, taking his whole mouth and covering Phantom's cock, sucking on it happily._

_Phantom moaned his approval and grabbed onto the sheets, his body aching from the lust._

_Danny pulled his fingers out of Phantom's ass, and replaced them with his cock. It stopped at the entrance, almost as though sniffing its way in. And then, with a mighty thrust, Danny forced it's tip through. "Ohhhhh." he moaned, feeling the coldness of Phantom sink into his cock. He had never imagined it would feel so good._

_Phantom mouthed a silent scream, his eyes flying open. He gripped harder onto the sheets, almost ripping through them in the process. His eyes met icy blue ones, looking at him from his own cock. _

_Danny lifted his head gently, and forced his mouth down on Phantom's. _

_Then, he pulled out. Slowly and methodically until reaching the entrance, and then thrusting back in again, this time going farther than before. _

_Phantom bit down on Danny's tongue, causing the human to let out a sharp yelp. Then, he began to suck on it, drinking the blood from his injured lover. _

_Danny moaned, pulling out and again thrusting inwards. _

* * *

Pain consumed Phantom as he felt something move down his canal. Something was coming out of him, and his human was still missing. He arched his back, feeling as though ready to push. "Danny...wherever you are...come quick!" he cried, his vision becoming blurry.

The contractions were so close together now that there was nothing to do but push. All that existed was pain, and the only way to get it to stop was to push.

He felt hot, and his body trembled in fear as he held onto his naked thighs, boring down with all his strength. "GOD!" he yelled, tears erupting from his eyes. Everything was so hot and tight, it was getting hard to breathe.

Again, he pushed, pulling his legs back farther to make as much room as possible. Then, he fell back on the bed, panting and feeling dizzy. He took in a deep breath again and bore down, his face turning red as the work he was doing became much more difficult.

Right away he could tell something was wrong. The baby was progressing down through him, but the head felt a little _too _big. Almost as though he was forcing out a bowling ball. But, that was probably what all pregnant men went through, not realizing that that was how women felt when they gave birth, if, indeed, a man had ever given birth before him.

* * *

Danny ran as quickly as he could, avoiding the staring eyes of the pedestrians that he passed. On his way, he heard several whispers of "Shouldn't he be in school?" and such. It wasn't like he had a choice...he didn't usually skip school! His lover needed him now, at this moment, and he would do whatever it took to get home.

In his mind, Phantom had sent out another distress call, whether the ghost realized it or not. A sinking feeling made him sick to his stomach, and he fell to his knees, vomiting on the ground. There really was something wrong. Never before had Phantom sent him a call that made him feel so sick.

With vigor, he stood up, running faster than he had ever imagined possible. He didn't stop either, until he was at the front door of Fenton Works. He had to stop, or he would have hurt himself when he couldn't phase through the door.

Shakily, he dug his house keys out of his pocket and stuck it in the lock. The small ring fell from his shaky fingers, and he swore loudly as he bent down to pick it up. Who's idea was it to lock the door when no one was home anyway? In any other circumstance, it would've been understandable. But today, it was downright annoying, and terrifying. Another pang of fear wormed through him, freezing his veins and making his heart skip a beat.

"PHANTOM!" he yelled as loudly as he could, shoving the key into the locked door and forcing it open. Without slamming it shut (something he would probably never hear the end of later), he ran up the steps, panting as his energy left him on the landing. "I'm here!" he coughed, holding onto the wall for support. "Phantom!" his voice was strained.

"Danny?" came a small, pained call from his room.

Phantom had heard him! "I'm right here..." he coughed again, his face red. "Phantom..." his heart felt as though it would explode, but again he ran, pushing himself off of the wall and towards his room. This time, he slammed the door shut. "Phantom...?"

"Da-anny!" Phantom held his thighs back, swear pouring down his face. "Is...is it...?" he pointed down towards what was happening.

Danny grimaced and walked over to him, looking down at the stretched hole where his baby would be born. He noticed something, too. There was something small and fleshy right at the exit, just waiting to be pushed out. "You're doing great." he smiled happily at his lover.

Phantom's face turned red as another wave of pain rushed through him. With a loud scream, he pushed, bearing down with all his strength. "DAAAAANNY!" he screamed, pulling his thighs back and forcing his chin against his chest.

"Come on! That's it! You're doing it!" Danny smiled, watching as the backside of their child emerged from Phantom's anus. His eyes widened, as he could see plainly the genital area of the baby. "Well...we have a baby girl!"

Phantom smiled and stopped pushing, laying back in the bed. "Is she out?" he asked hopefully, even though the pain was the same, if not worse, than it had been when Danny arrived.

"Not even close." Danny said, fear etched in his voice. "I think this would be considered a breech baby."

"Breech?!" Phantom screamed, sitting up as far as he dared. "What do you mean, breech?"

"Give me your hand." Danny reached forward to take the other boy's naked hand. Phantom grimaced and put his hand into Danny's. "Alright, now, this might stretch your arm a little." Danny directed Phantom's hand down to his entrance and laid the fingers on the fleshy part of the emerging baby. "There she is."

Phantom moaned and pulled his hand away, another pain overtaking him. He bore down, pushing again.

"You're doing great. Come on." Danny encouraged, watching as the child came out farther. Phantom continued to push, and soon the legs were out, and the rest of the body up to the center of it's waist. Then, Danny put his hands around the hips and pulled, pulling while Phantom pushed.

"DANNY!" Phantom cried, feeling more of the child come out of him. He gripped the sheets as harshly as he could and pushed, ripping the sheets in the process.

"You're doing great! Come on!" Danny repeated, doing his best to encourage Phantom. "You can do it!"

"I don't have a fucking choice!" Phantom screamed through barred teeth.

* * *

"_So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree chanted, waving at the sky to collect her power. "You, Danny Phantom, will have a child. It will be with the one you love most." she smirked and threw a wave of clouds at him, socking him in the gut._

_The ghost doubled over in pain, gripping his stomach and moaning. "What was that for?" he cried, feeling ready to heave. _

"_You wish, I grant." she smirked. "The first person you mate with will be the person with whom your baby belongs."_

_That had been months before Fenton and Phantom's first time. They broke their virginity on each other, and broke it well. Both boys came, splurting their seed all over the bed. Danny unleashed his seed into Phantom, leaving the ghost with a pleasant feeling of soothing warmth that he had never felt before. _

_Desiree's words were lost in the past weeks, and soon had been totally forgotten. At least until Phantom felt Fenton's seed inside him, and that was when he felt cold. Colder than he had ever felt before, even when he was gaining his ice powers. _

"_Danny..." he whimpered._

_Danny pulled out of him gently and smiled, kissing the ghost's chest. "Yes, my sweet?"_

_Phantom gulped, feeling the climax begin to wear off. "What did we just do?"_

* * *

Soon, the only thing left inside Phantom was the baby's head. He felt its lower body begin to move, and felt it start to cry inside of him. If he couldn't get the head out, the baby could suffocate.

"Danny! It's breathing!" he cried.

Danny watched as the baby's arms began to move, and its hands tried to push against it's birthing space. "I see that." he said, holding onto the stuck child. "You need to push! We'll get her out!"

Phantom felt the room start to spin as he began to lose consciousness.

"No! Don't do this!" Danny saw Phantom drifted into blackness. With one final breath, Phantom was out. No longer breathing as his body grew limp. Ectoplasm and blood poured down his butt cheeks as the baby tore at him. Danny grabbed the child and pulled, pulled as hard as he could, tears coming to his own eyes when the child didn't budge. He could hear the child cry louder inside of Phantom, and tried to hold the limbs down as it moved faster and faster. "Come on, baby!" he cried, pulling as hard as he dared. Nothing was happening. The baby was stuck.

* * *

"_What do you mean?" Danny asked, laying down on top of Phantom happily. "We made love."_

_Phantom shook his head, pushing Danny off of him. "You raped me!" he cried, sitting up and pulling his knees close to his chest. _

_Danny looked aghast as he fell onto the floor. "No I did not!" he yelled, rubbing his hand. "You asked for me to do you specifically!" _

_The pain in Phantom's stomach came back, and a faint purple glow emanated from his stomach. "You...you...!" what if Desiree's words were true? There was nothing left to say. "I..."_

"_I love you, Phantom." Danny stood up. "You love me." he cleared his throat and leaned against the bed. "If I wasn't totally sure of that, I never would have-"_

_Phantom rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into a pillow. "Danny...oh..." he cried silently, his body shaking._

* * *

Danny sobbed as he had never done before, pulling harder and harder, trying to force the baby out. Her skin was becoming blue, and her motions less sporadic. "Oh no..." he whispered, watching her movements stop all together.

Danny laid her gently on the bed, rubbing her back as her skin became a deeper blue. There was nothing left to do. Absolutely nothing.

He laid his head on the bed beside her and sobbed, mourning into the soft comforter for his lost daughter and boyfriend... "OH!" his shoulders shook as he screamed.

Little did he know that his daughter wasn't dead at all. Rather, sleeping in the womb from the energy she had wasted trying to force her way out into the world.

No matter the truth, he saw what he did, and he got pissed. He pushed himself up off of the bed and stomped around, picking up his computer chair and throwing it against the window. Then, he picked up a pair of scissors and drove them into a wall. The blades were apart, and one cut him as he shoved it. Blood oozed down his finger, and he winced, sucking on it. "Ow..." he mumbled.

Then, he got an idea. His eyes flashed as he ran through his bedroom door and down the steps, practically tripping himself in the process. He ran into the kitchen and searched, his eyes landing on cabinets and drawers.

One by one, every wooden thing was opened, sweat pouring down his face. "Whew." he whimpered at the work he had done. His eyes fell on what he had worked so hard to find, and he smiled, forgetting about his exhaustion and pulling out a knife.

* * *

"_Danny...what if..." Phantom asked a month after their first time together. He sat on the toilet, tapping his feet nervously on the tiled floor. Beside him on the sink was a pregnancy test._

"_Then I will only love you more." Danny kissed his nose softly and smiled. _

_On a normal day, this would have relieved Phantom, knowing that his lover cared enough about him to stick beside him on his worst days. But something about being an actual pregnant man overtook the feelings of happiness and made him more anxious. _

_Danny snuck a peak at the little stick and smiled, picking it up and handing it to Phantom. "It's ready." he didn't know how to read it._

_Phantom picked up the box with shaking hands and held the stick tightly, looking from box to screen. He gulped loudly and looked at Danny. "It's positive." _

* * *

Back upstairs, Danny was pacing, holding the knife tightly in his hand. There were two things he could do here. One) cut Phantom's anus wide enough for the baby's head to escape, or two) stick the knife into his own wrist and die with his lover. Both seemed drastic, and what would his parents think, seeing him dead on the floor and a baby coming out of Phantom? He shook his head. But what if Phantom wasn't dead? What if he felt the whole thing? There had to be something he could do that wouldn't involve hurting them all! Especially when his lover and his baby could both still be alive!

He took in a deep breath and got down to Phantom's level, holding the knife up. "Ok, Phantom, I don't know if you can hear me, or even if you're still in there, but I'm going to cut our baby out." Then, he grimaced, holding the knife to the cold flesh, and poking its sharp point through.

Blood and ectoplasm gushed from the cut, but more room was made. He pulled the knife out and pulled at the baby again, this time turning its head as best he could. She moved her small fingers as he pulled. Then, she emerged, falling into his arms.

The cord between her and her male mother was still bonding the two together, so Danny pulled on it, and the placenta came out. At the time it could have made Phantom bleed worse, but it didn't matter. He had his baby, and possibly, she could help save her mother.

Danny cut the baby free of the placenta and laid her on her mother's bare chest. Phantom didn't move. The baby cried softly in his ear, moving her small fingers across his chest.

Danny saw him twitch, and he smiled, getting on his knees beside Phantom's other ear and whispering "I know you're in there. I do. And so does your daughter. Won't you wake up and see her?"

Phantom moaned, his eyes twitching.

"Come on. She's right here." Danny twirled his white hair playfully. "She has beautiful green eyes, too." he kissed Phantom softly on the cheek.

"Ohhh..." Phantom moaned, his eyes opening a crack. "Baby?" he whispered, looking down as best he could without moving.

The young child's green eyes were on his, and she sucked her free thumb happily.

"Baby." Phantom whispered again, lowering his head enough to kiss her on her soft skull.

"She's ok." Danny rubbed his fingers against Phantom's arm. "And so are you."

* * *

**If it pleases you, r&r. **


End file.
